


Day 23 | Agaisnt the Wall

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 35





	Day 23 | Agaisnt the Wall

Ahri loved all of her girlfriends. Every single one. If she was being honest, she had never anticipated it. She had never been prepared for the ache she felt every time Kai’Sa laughed, or the deep-seated trust she held for Evelynn. Even Akali, with her quick tongue and sometimes childish sense of humor- she held it all dear to her.

_ But Akali _ ....

The other thing she loved about the rapper was her willingness to fuck Ahri up agaisnt a wall whenever she wanted, if she was being blunt about it. She loved the way Kai’Sa would fuck her softly in their bed, or the way Evelynn never held back with her. But sometimes, you just needed someone who was willing to come up and pin you to a wall and fuck you until you screamed, and that had always been Akali’s speciality.

That, Ahri mused hazily, was probably one of her favorite things. Hazy as she flexed her wrists, pressed into the wall as Akali’s rough thrusts made the rest of her body shake. Heavy breathing in her ear, a chin pressed into the soft muscle of her topline as Akali spoke with a voice so hoarse and gravely and rough that it made Ahri ponder who had actually been doing all the screaming.

Well, it wasn’t like there was anything wrong with  _ both _ of them screaming, in this instance. But as her own voice cracked and choked and broke into a thousand pieces just like the rest of her body, she decided she would be the loudest one, for now. 


End file.
